


if my heart was a compass, you'd be north

by vindice



Series: if my heart was a house, you'd be home [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Artist Nico, Different Godly Parent, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Farmer Percy, Friends With Benefits, Gardener Percy, Hanahaki Disease, Hawaiian Percy, Instructors AU, Internet Friends, M/M, Meet-Cute, Protective Nico, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Werewolf Percy, Writer Percy, hero/villain au, traitor au, villains au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: “In another universe, maybeWe get it right.”- p.d vulpe
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: if my heart was a house, you'd be home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937122
Comments: 45
Kudos: 134





	1. Gardener Percy - From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> some points to keep in mind:  
> • this is a ficlet collection, which means each chapter varies in word range, but all stories are under 1000 words.  
> • some ficlets will inevitably spiral out of control, and _those_ will become their own standalone one shots in the _my home_ series, regardless of if their AUs have continuations or not.  
> • non-linear narrative. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico’s parents went on a summer cruise. 
> 
> They hired someone to take care of his mother’s garden, naturally.

“You should offer him something to drink,” says a voice dangerously close to his ear, but that’s not the only thing that causes him to almost jump out of his skin.

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Bianca.” Nico turns around, swatting away the icy-cold hand his sister set on the side of his neck. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“You’d have known I was here if you weren’t so besotted with the cute gardener.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Nico hisses, immediately looking over his shoulder and out the window. Percy’s finished watering the narcissus and has moved on to the asphodels, smiling brightly and talking to the flowers all the while. _Gods._ How can he possibly be so _adorable._ “He’ll hear you.”

“We’re on the _second_ _floor_ , Nico.” Bianca rolls her eyes. “Stop pining from afar.”

“He has sharp ears,” Nico defends. He takes the blue Powerade she undoubtedly stole from his mini fridge. “And I’m not pining!”

Bianca just laughs, looking at him knowingly. “Just bring him the drink, Niccolò.”

He leaves his room, but only so she doesn’t see the red slowly painting his cheeks.

Maybe he will even manage to talk to Percy like a normal person this time.


	2. Soulmate AU - At First Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He quite literally runs into his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au in which you have Soulmate-Identifying Marks where you and your soulmate will first touch, but it’s a very simple outline until you do.

“Well, this is unexpected.”

Nico breaks out of his trance and looks up into bright, sea-green eyes. His hand doesn’t leave his soulmate’s upper arm, where he had held onto when they crashed into each other so he wouldn’t fall.

Right where the lonely outline of a skull the size of his palm had been, now a dark intricate image with golden details, a crown, and beautiful asphodels complimenting it as background lays.

He wonders what his own pegasus looks like now. It must be _something_ , if the way his soulmate sweeping Nico’s neck with his thumb almost reverently, staring at it with something akin to awe, is anything to go by.

Nico shivers. He shouldn’t have left his jacket at home.

“Is that good or bad?” Nico manages with a bashful smile.

Nico examines his soulmate’s face. It’s a very pretty face. He has kind eyes, wild hair. Sun-kissed skin, even in the middle of winter. There’s at least two piercings that Nico can see.

He’s gorgeous.

“Oh, excellent, really,” his soulmate says. He looks almost as dazed as Nico feels.

He can’t hold the giddy laugh that escapes his lips.

“I’m Nico,” he says as an afterthought. They haven’t let go of each other.

“Percy,” his soulmate, _Percy_ , grins.

 _Oddio._ He looks even more handsome when he smiles.

And to think Nico almost didn’t go on his morning jog.

He’ll have to thank Jason for all the noise he made when he crashed at his apartment earlier today.


	3. Farmer Percy - Love Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met at the Farmers Market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy and his little brother Tyson have a stall on the same farmers market as Nico’s grandmother, Demeter.

Nico takes the fruit being offered to him, cradles it close to his chest.

“At least let me pay you for the strawberries,” he insists, stubbornly shaking the hand holding said strawberries even though it’s pointless. He never wins these arguments.

Percy laughs brightly, adjusting his grip on Tyson so that he’s sitting more comfortably on his hip.

“Nonsense,” Percy smiles. He adjusts his hat so that it doesn’t hinder his view, and Nico’s heart jumps to his throat the way it does whenever Percy looks at him. Nico swallows, willing it to calm down. “Miss Demeter brought me some of your mom’s pomegranates the other day,” Percy says. “It’s only fair you guys get some of the special batch, seeing as they’re not in season.”

Nico tries a different approach, knowing full well he won't succeed. “You don’t even sell oranges,” he says, looking at the fruit in his hand for a moment, feeling himself soften. It’s near-perfectly round, full of color and clean. Nico doesn’t doubt it’s also juicy and sweet.

It’s as if Percy had taken his time picking the perfect fruit to bring to Nico. Just thinking about Percy walking aimlessly around his orchard, looking until he came across it, his face lighting up and his eyes twinkling…

It makes something incredibly fond unfurl under Nico’s breastbone.

He settles the orange and the strawberries in his ecobag for later. Surreptitiously, he slides closer to Tyson’s tip jar near the end of Percy’s stand.

Percy watches him with amused eyes, doesn’t even pretend to protest like Nico does. He just sighs with a smile and shakes his head but lets him. They’ve been doing this for a while now.

“Exactly,” Percy says, making his little brother laugh. It prompts another smile out of them both—Tyson is adorable. “You can’t pay me for something I don’t sell.”

“This is bad business,” Nico says amused, but he’s already resigned himself.

He’ll try again next week, just as he does each time.

“Good thing I happen to have a very good patron,” Percy grins at Nico.

“Wow,” Nico plays along, innocently looking at both Jacksons as if he didn’t just drop a hundred dollar bill into the tip jar. “They sound like nice people.”

“They are,” Percy says, all honest and calm. Nico can feel his body warming pleasantly. It’s really hot today. Never mind the fact that Percy only brings Tyson along when it’s thermally okay for him. “I’m lucky to have them.”

“ _They’re_ lucky to have _you_ ,” Nico tells him earnestly, and is rewarded with the endearing sight of Percy’s reddening cheeks.

Nico has to go back to help his grandmother start packing up, but he can’t seem to stop smiling for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this all started because of a line in this [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PAFM2020/works/25819294), specifically “ _...he ducked forward to place a sweet kiss on Percy’s lips. He tasted like sweet oranges._ ” because I read oranges and the word association in my brain jumped out, so of course I immediately thought “ _clementine_ ” and that quote that says “ _I love you. I want us both to eat well._ ” and this [post](https://apiratefellinlovewithastar.tumblr.com/post/190312036439/ariasune-trailer-park-of-my-dreams) I reblogged a while back and that I can’t never seem to forget.
> 
> So, long story short: I read “orange” and went apeshit thinking about soft _farmer boy percy and smitten nico_ feels


	4. Friday I’m In Love - Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both reached for the same book at the same time.

Nico reaches for the book he’s spent weeks looking for at the same time someone else does.

His fingers twitch when their hands touch, but he doesn’t withdraw. His brain takes a second to register what’s happening, and when it does, he blinks.

This is the fourth bookshop he’s been to, and that’s the only copy available.

He turns to look at whoever he’s about to either civilly have a conversation or end up throwing hands with, and–

“Oh,” Nico says softly. His face, much to his horror, heats up slightly. No doubt there’s red coloring his cheeks now.

Staring back at him are the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen, and they belong to an equally beautiful human being.

The boy in front of him looks as surprised as Nico, but only for a second, and then he does something terrible.

He smiles.

He smiles, and his sea-green eyes shine under the dim lighting of the room, and Nico might possibly be a little bit smitten.

“Take it,” the stranger says, but he doesn’t move his hand away.

Neither does Nico, for that matter.

“No, it’s fine,” he manages to say. “You reached out for it first.”

He didn’t, but there’s no way Nico’s taking the book now. He’ll just keep looking, or give up and order it online like his sisters keep telling him, even if it’s not a pleasant thought.

The boy’s smile widens and now there are crinkles on the corners of his eyes.  _ Oddio. _

Yeah. Nico didn’t stand a chance.

“Tell you what,” says the stranger, “you can take the book if you answer me a question, how about that?” And when Nico only blinks, thoroughly mystified, he reassures him, “You can keep it, regardless of the answer. Don’t feel obligated.”

Maybe it’s the way he says it, as if he really means it, or how his eyes soften, but Nico finds himself smiling back and saying, “Okay.”

“I’m Percy,” he introduces himself with a grin. “And I was wondering if you’d like to grab some coffee?”

He’s pointing over his shoulder, certainly referring to the coffee shop right across the street.

Nico’s social anxiety flares up, but the surprisingly overwhelming desire to get to know this young man in front of him immediately overrides it.

“Hi, Percy,” Nico smiles, willing his heartbeat to calm down. “I’m Nico, and I’d like that very much.”

And it’s worth it, if only for the way Percy beams.


	5. Artist/Writer AU - Subway Subject, Chance Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well-renowned fandom artists and internet friends, who also happen to be crushing on each other.
> 
> What are the odds of them running into each other on a New York subway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m at work rn so will fix errors later

There’s still another stop before he needs to get off, so Nico takes advantage of the steady trip to gather his courage and reach out to the person in front of him.

“Excuse me,” he catches their attention and is grateful for the way his voice doesn’t waver. Still, he clears his throat out of habit.

The boy looks up from his book, takes off an earphone and stares at him with curious sea-green eyes. He’s wearing a navy blue hoodie with a smiling blueberry printed on its front, and so Nico has taken to calling him Blueberry Boy in his head.

“Can I help you?”

_Yes, you most certainly can._

Nico swallows and offers him a smile that is immediately returned. There’s a hint of a dimple on one of Blueberry Boy’s cheeks, and Nico has to restrain himself before he starts making whale-dying noises.

Instead he lifts his arm and shows him what he’s been working on for the last fifteen minutes of the ride.

“Hi, my name’s Nico. I’m an artist, and I like to do warm-ups to pass the time while on the subway,” Nico explains. Blueberry Boy examines the piece of paper and his eyebrows raise in surprise. “You looked so peaceful and focused, I couldn’t keep myself from drawing you.”

Blueberry Boy’s expression breaks into a gorgeous smile, which may or may not make Nico’s heart skip a beat.

 _This is New York. You’ll never see him again after today,_ Nico reminds himself. _Don’t get attached._

“Oh my gods,” the handsome young man says softly, seemingly touched. “That’s me?”

Nico can’t help smiling again, this time more confidently.

Good. He’s aware not everyone finds it endearing to have been observed so meticulously by a stranger, so that Blueberry Boy is taking it this well is a relief.

“It is,” Nico nods. He bites his lip, before coming to a decision. He always does this, but for some reason, he finds himself almost reluctant to give it up. “If you want, you can keep it.”

He didn’t know it was possible, but Blueberry Boy’s smile is even more brilliant than before.

“Thank you!” Blueberry Boy says, gently taking the drawing. He looks down at his phone and then, as if Nico’s day could possibly get any better, he says: “Do you happen to have a blog? I’d love to see more of your art if you post it online.”

He’s staring at Nico with something he can’t quite discern, a mix between almost expectantly and something else. _Recognition?_ No, that can’t be. Nico’s sure he would never forget someone this… bright.

Blueberry Boy is still waiting for an answer, and so Nico nods, a little shier this time. He doesn’t like drawing attention to himself in public, but he still gives his information, and when Blueberry Boy hears his handle, his eyes _shine._

 _Oh gods._ How can a pair of eyes be so expressive?

“I _knew_ I recognized your style!” Blueberry Boy laughs, small but genuine. He has such pretty laugh. “You’re _The Ghost King_!”

Nico can feel his face heating up. “You–” he laughs airily, running his fingers through his hair. He rubs the back of his neck in a nervous habit. “You know about me?”

By now Blueberry Boy has closed his book. Nico has his undivided attention, he realizes pleasantly.

“Oh, I know about you, alright,” Blueberry Boy says, eyes hooded. “I’m Percy,” he takes Nico’s hand. “Or, as you may know me, _Son of the Sea_.”

Nico’s brain stops working for a second.

_Son of the–_

_?!_

“ _Gattino?!_ ” Nico asks in disbelief.

Percy laughs, face lit up with delight.

“Hello, internet husband.”


	6. Werewolf AU - Five Second Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just doesn’t apply when you’re a werewolf.

Nico stares at his boyfriend in both fascination and disgust.

“Percy, _tesoro_ ,” he says gently. “That fell on the sand.”

Percy looks at Nico doe-eyed. His eyes are the exact same color of the ocean at his back, even shadowed as they are by the big beach umbrella covering them from the sun.

He swallows his newly-reacquired bite of ice cream sandwich before opening his mouth—no doubt having learned, if only momentarily, what talking with it full can cause—to answer.

“It’s okay, sand won’t make me sick,” Percy says, misinterpreting Nico’s reaction. Or maybe he just doesn’t decide to acknowledge it for what it is. “The wolfy gene pretty much makes me immune to any kind of human-related illness.”

“That’s…” Nico chooses his words carefully. He doesn’t want to upset Percy by accident. “Really useful.”

Percy beams. “Yeah! Once when the Pack was having a barbecue Paul passed me a hotdog, but I was holding Elle in my arms and she was wiggling, so it fell face down on the grass.”

Nico smiles nervously, a dash of trepidation climbing up his back. Still, he’s morbidly curious to see where this is going.

“Go on,” he nods at Percy to continue, which proves to be the right move because his boyfriend grins before tightening his hold around Nico’s waist, drawing him even closer than he already is where he’s sitting on Percy’s lap.

“It was initially for her, and she would have taken it, but her mustard got all squished on the grass-blades and you know how she is about her perfect figures,” Percy frowns sympathetically. Yes, Nico knows. Estelle loves her figures. “So she got sad and was about to cry because her papa made her that hotdog, right? And now she didn’t wanna eat it.”

“And what did you do?” Nico already has an idea, but Percy loves telling him stories and Nico loves listening to him.

“I ate it, of course!” Percy says brightly. “I told her I’d get her a new one and not to worry about that one because it wouldn’t go to waste.”

“Of course you did,” Nico laughs fondly. He kisses Percy’s temple. “That was considerate of you. My sweet, precious wolf.”

He relishes in the red coloring Percy’s cheeks.

His boyfriend leans for a proper kiss and Nico’s happy to oblige. Percy’s looking pleased with himself when they part.

“Anyway,” Percy smiles up at him. “I’m done eating.”

“You wanna go to the sea now?” Nico asks. He looks to where Tyson and Leo are waving at them next to their sandcastle. “We’re being summoned.”

Percy twists to look at them and grins, and that’s all the answer Nico really needs.


	7. Fake Dating AU - Knight In Shining Tank Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes to a frat party.

“There you are, babe!”

Nico is bewildered for all of two seconds before he looks up and sees who exactly his new companion is. Then he just feels his soul leaving his body and his heart wanting to follow, nothing else.

Percy Jackson, walking heartthrob and boy of his dreams, leans into Nico’s personal space and says into his ear: “Please, pretend to be my date.”

_What._

But even as he wonders, Nico’s alarm bells go off. His protective instincts take over in a heartbeat and he just plays along.

“Took you long enough, _tesoro_ ,” Nico smiles charmingly. He entwines their fingers and starts walking towards the door even as he asks, “Ready to go home?” Loud enough for anyone close by to hear.

Percy gives him a fleeting look of gratitude. 

“Absolutely. I already bid my goodbyes.” He pecks him on the cheek, “I can’t wait to have you all to myself.”

Nico never thought he would live to hear those words. Surprisingly, in his head he always thought he’d probably spontaneously combust if he ever did. As it turns out, Nico only feels determined to get Percy somewhere safe to make sure he’s okay and then ask what the hell is going on.

“Let’s get out of here.”


	8. Assassins of the Gods - Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College is hard. Good thing Percy knows how to cheer up his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [x](https://apiratefellinlovewithastar.tumblr.com/post/630207936736706560/writing-prompt-1093)~!

He wakes up as Percy enters their apartment.

“ _Gattino_?” Nico rubs an eye. He had been napping between assignments. “I thought you were visiting Jason and Leo today.”

Percy grins, locking the door behind him.

“We’re off to kill the telkhines,” he says, popping his bubblegum and throwing himself onto the couch, perking up at the prospect of food when he sees the Hawaiian on the coffee table. “Want to join?”

“Kill the telkhines?” Nico asks, but he’s already walking down the hall to get one of their prearranged backpacks with spare clothes, ambrosia and nectar. “Whatever for?”

Nico can hear Percy’s breathy laughter as he shuffles through the walk-in.

“Fun, primarily.”

Nico snorts.

When he gets back, Percy’s already eaten the rest of the pizza and is waiting semi-patiently for him. There’s no light other than the one coming from the photos of them and their friends playing on the smart fridge.

“Sure,” Nico says. “Why not.”

Percy entwines their fingers, and Nico can’t help but lean down to kiss him. Percy makes a pleased sound and Nico smiles into his mouth.

“Where to, sweetheart?” He asks, gathering the shadows around them.

“Hephaestus’ forge,” Percy grins. “Mount Saint Helens.”


	9. Villains AU - During Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friendly neighborhood power couple, on their days off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [x](https://apiratefellinlovewithastar.tumblr.com/post/630717517703299073)~!

“What’s a reasonable amount of goons to send after these guys?” Nico asks thoughtfully, peering at a glowing screen.

“That depends,” replies Percy absently. “Are we talking about your D&D group or that self-absorbed asshole?”

Nico chuckles airily. He leans down to kiss Percy’s forehead where he’s resting his head on Nico’s lap, making him look up from the book Triton sent him for his birthday on _How to Befriend Your Local Aquatic Eldritch Terrors._

“You’re going to have to be more specific, _amore_ ,” Nico tells him, playing with his hair.

“You’re right,” Percy sighs deeply. He gives Nico a dispirited and unimpressed look. “Olympus is filled with those.”


	10. Villains AU - Willpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely enamoured fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [x](https://apiratefellinlovewithastar.tumblr.com/post/630721005429669888)~!

“Today is going to be a good day! I decree it!”

Nico stares amusedly at his beloved husband. “And if it’s not?”

“Then I will _make it so._ ” Percy beams. He has that scary expression he gets whenever Jason gets on his last nerve. “At any cost! Even if I have to kill someone!”

Nico smiles lovingly. “Of course you will,” he sighs fondly. “My little psycho.”

“Sometimes I worry about you two,” Reyna deadpans.

Percy sticks out his tongue. “As if you and Annie were any better.”

As if unable to help herself, Reyna’s eyes immediately find Annabeth across the lair, reviewing security footage next to Luke.

A dreamy smile lifts the corners of her mouth, proving Percy’s point.


	11. Traitor AU - Soulbonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the traitor was someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Kronos. Luke rebels against the Gods, and his most loyal follow.
> 
> mix of AUs because I love thoseeee
> 
> [x](https://apiratefellinlovewithastar.tumblr.com/post/630748970716676096) \+ Traitors + Soulmates!! Takes place in The Last Olympian, and Nico’s aged-up so he’s fifteen, with Percy still being sixteen. ( ◠‿◠ )

Riptide flies out of Percy’s hand, and the whole battlefield falls silent as everyone watches him be held at sword’s point.

Nico raises the blade until it is just brushing the underside of Percy’s chin.

He could finish him, all he needs to do is lean forward.

“I could kill you,” Nico says, distantly. Loud enough for everyone to hear. “It would be easy.”

Percy, kneeling, twists to kiss the blade, eyes sliding sideways to make eye contact. “You won’t.”

For a moment, nothing happens. The world holds its breath.

Then Nico lowers his blade, grins, and offers Percy his hand.

Percy takes it.

“Indeed, _cuore mio_ ,” Nico wraps his arm around his soulmate’s waist. “I would never hurt my other half.”

Nico brings their lips together, ignoring the gasps around.

Percy smiles against his mouth. “Missed you.”

“About time you joined us, Jackson,” Luke says as he steps beside them, amused.

“You know me, Captain,” Percy looks at him with a grin. “I like a good fight, and who other than my beloved Angel to give it to me?”

“What’s the meaning of this?” Annabeth demands, getting their attention.

She’s holding onto one of her siblings, face still pale from when Ethan stabbed her when she got in the way thinking his target had been Percy.

Nico wants to laugh. It was never about hurting Percy. It was about destabilizing their forces, starting with their strategist.

“Don’t take it personally, Annabeth,” Nico tells her. It only wins him a deathly glare.

Too bad, for her, that Nico can’t die anymore.

“What in Hades is going on, Seaweed Brain?” Thalia hisses.

Percy kisses Nico’s cheek before looking at her. “History repeating itself, Pinecone Face. That’s what.”

“What’s happening?” someone Nico vaguely recognizes from the Apollo Cabin asks.

“Happens that Seaweed Brain was playing us all along,” Annabeth says, her tone hurt and expression angrier than Nico has ever seen it.

Thalia snarls. “You’re going to regret this.”

“Oh, good,” Percy says, patting his pocket. “Just in time.”

He gets Riptide out and uncaps it, and the battle picks up again.


	12. Demigod Survival Guide - Don’t Be Like Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Mister di Angelo, always has his priorities straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [x](https://apiratefellinlovewithastar.tumblr.com/post/630751173504270336/corvidprompts-x-are-you-even-listening-to)~!

“Nico, are you even listening to me?”

“ _Biceps_...”

“What?”

“Sorry, I mean, yes, absolutely,” Nico stammers. “I’m hearing everything you’re saying, for sure.”

Percy gives him an amused look, but, bless his soul, has mercy on him.

Leo, however, not so much.

“For everyone else present: please do _not_ follow Mister di Angelo’s example and get distracted,” he tells the campers gathered around. Especifically the new, _impressionable_ arrivals. “It _can_ and _will_ get you killed in a real fight.”

Awesome. He’s off to a great start as an instructor.

Nico glares at him. “It’s not my fault he’s wearing a tank top, okay?”

“Leave the thirsting for your cabin!” Will throws a rolled gauze at Nico’s head. Which is irresponsible of him, in Nico’s opinion.

“Like you’re one to talk!” Nico defends. As if the hypocrite didn’t go down to the forges just to watch Jake work shirtless.

“The sooner you get on with it, the faster you can go make out,” Leo offers.

“Worst friends ever,” he complains.

Percy’s laugh is bright and beautiful. “He’s right, y’know?” his boyfriend grins.

Nico’s drawn his sword and is standing at the ready before either of their friends can make another remark.


	13. The Ghost King and The Siren - Vulnerability With The Right Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir, that’s his emotional support supervillain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superhero/Supervillain, exhausted confession.
> 
> Here, have some emotional and physical hurt/comfort.

“How fucked up,” Nico chuckles lightly against the familiar chest, “is that I only ever truly feel safe when I’m with you anymore?”

His words are barely audible, but Siren hears him anyway.

He always does.

“None at all, dear.”

Siren. His archnemesis. The only constant in his life.

His life raft.

“Because I feel the same,” Siren’s hands are a comfort on Nico’s bruised ribs, where he soothingly runs his palms up and down his aching sides, his scarred back. “And you _are_ safe here, my angel.”

Nico is so tired. Ever since the Second Giant War, where everyone—superheroes and villains alike—joined forces against Gaea’s invasion, his only refuge has been in the arms of Olympus’ most wanted.

It’s funny. Nico has this network of superhero partners he’s become good friends with, trusts them to have his back and would die for, and yet the safest place on earth for him has always been wherever this renegade is.

Siren’s thumb caresses the hollow of Nico’s eye socket. “Sleep, _ku’uipo_ ,” he says, gently. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Nico looks at him, just for a moment. They’re not wearing any masks. It’s been hours since they got rid of their suits, hours since Siren sat in his own bed and pulled Nico to his lap before falling backwards on the mattress, Nico on top of him.

He loses himself in those sea-green eyes, finding it easier to breathe, before whispering, “Thank you, Percy.”

And Percy smiles, leans to kiss the corner of Nico’s eye, fingers splayed protectively along his skull. He doesn’t ask _what for_ like anyone else would.

He just says: “You’re welcome, Nico.”


	14. Son of Aphrodite - It’s Not Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s that joke about the matchmaker and the shadow hanging out around the desert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is a little different than usual and not as focused in percico as all the others, but I couldn’t help myself. The ficlets basically write themselves, I’m just a mere vessel so that it can happen kjhgfds.

“What Percy here means to say–”

“Oh, I know exactly what he’s saying,” Clarisse mutters darkly.

“ _What Percy means to say_ ,” Nico repeats pointedly, before his eyes soften, just a little, in sympathy. “Is that you can’t go through life thinking something won’t work until you actually give it a try.”

“What _Percy_ is saying,” Percy emphasizes, “is that you and my sister and her boyfriend need to bone before you completely decimate our training grounds,” he complains. “I’m pretty, but I look prettier with a shaft in my hand, and I can’t challenge my boyfriend to a sword fight if there is no actual place to play with our swords.”

Clarisse turns a little red at that, but purses her lips and doesn’t deign it with an answer. Nico’s not faring any better, what with the heat that certainly has nothing to do with the slowly setting sun suddenly taking over his whole face.

Shameless. His boyfriend is shameless.

He is going to be the death of him, and Nico can’t possibly think of a better way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Percy and Clarisse are BROT3 material, and ruebeckengard is OT3.♡
> 
> Also, Percy and Silena as siblings: 💕💘💖💗💓💞💝
> 
> And yes, that means Percy has TWO moms! And that’s all you need to know.🥰


	15. Son of Aphrodite | Demigod Survival Guide - Practicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve got to [dress](https://corvidprompts.tumblr.com/post/624931078259539968/are-you-wearing-pants-im-sorry-did-you) wise when it comes to rescuing your brother-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU crossover :DDD

“Are you... wearing pants?” Nico asks carefully.

“I’m sorry, did you expect me to go on a fifteen mile hike in a skirt?” Percy snarks. “Dressing for the aesthetic does _not_ mean ignoring the environment!”

He looks around. Yes, walking through Alaska in a skirt does not sound wise. They learned that the first time.

Nico wraps an arm around Percy’s waist and kisses his cheek to pacify him. “I just thought you’d have preferred one of those puffy thermal leggings Clarisse got you for Christmas, is all.”

Percy squints at him for a second, before leaning into the touch. “I wanted to,” he smiles, “but these combat boots go better with these pants.”

Nico stares appreciatively at Percy’s backside. “Yes, they most certainly do.”

He grins when Percy laughs and hits him in the arm.

“You can ogle me all you want when we’re done rescuing your brother.”

“Thanatos isn’t my brother,” Nico mumbles, but it’s halfhearted.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Percy teases. Something that would annoy him coming from any other person only makes his heart feel warm. Percy looks even more gorgeous like that, his face lit up with harmless mirth. “With the way he almost ripped Cupid a new one when he spirited you away that one time.”

Nico tries to hide his smile. Okay, so _maybe_ Thanatos _is_ something of an older brother figure to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said the next update was gonna be artist au but this sneaked up on me ;w; sorry babes! promise I’ll make it up to you soon!


	16. Artist/Writer AU - All In A Day’s Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re not each other’s biggest fans then what’s the point?

Nico stretches his limbs and neck, hums pleasantly as his bones crack. He checks his wristwatch and sets his tablet on the coffee table at his side.

“You're done already?” Percy asks in surprise. He’s sitting on the other end of the loveseat, feet buried under Nico’s thighs and his own laptop resting on his legs.

Nico’s mouth quirks up. “Nah, just taking a break. Will be done soon though, if you wanna see it.”

Percy beams. “Of course I wanna,” he says. “I’ve been invested in that Ironstrange piece since you were commissioned.”

Nico makes grabby hands and pecks Percy’s forehead when he obligingly leans towards him. “Just a few more hours. I’m on the last details now, so I think it’s safe to say it’s going to be ready tonight.”

Percy hums happily. “Can’t wait.”

“How’s the epilogue going?” is Nico’s turn to ask.

“I’m on a roll,” Percy informs proudly. “Halfway there.” Then he grins. “Why, do ya want a sneak peek?”

Nico chuckles. It’s tempting; Percy’s Spideypool fanfic has been one of his favorite works in the fandom even before he got to know him online—befriending and then dating him has only ramped-up the appreciation he has for all the things he writes.

It’s safe to say Nico’s been an avid reader from the very beginning, and now that is coming to an end he finds himself really curious about how Percy’s going to wrap things up.

But he shakes his head. “If you give me a free pass I’ll just want to read it all, you know that. Better wait ‘til you’re finished,” he kisses Percy’s smile. It’s more of a press of lips, but the adoration he feels it’s all there still. “I’m gonna be the first one to read it anyway, because I will know the moment you post it.”

Percy laughs. “You’re so sweet. You could always just peek over my shoulder, you know?” he says with a raised eyebrow.

“I could,” Nico agrees.

“But you won’t.”

“But I won’t,” he grins.

“Dork.” Percy rolls his eyes fondly. When he looks at him again, his gaze is as soft as his smile. “Get me a drink?” he asks, knowing Nico will stand.

They’ve done this enough times that by now they’re a well-oiled machine.

Nico smiles down at his boyfriend as he gets up. “One blue lemonade coming right up, _tesoro._ ”


	17. Farmer Percy - Pumpkin Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin Kings in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! double update. ♡

“Thank you for helping me set up again this year.”

Nico looks up from arranging a small line of white and brownish pumpkins around the swingchair near the farm’s creek to see Percy setting up a photo-op a little ways down. His strawhat is askew, and there’s a little smudge of pie filling on his cheek, from where they had taken a snack break earlier and Ty had tried to feed him.

Nico stands and absently brushes the dirt off his knees, crosses the small distance between them. Percy looks at him curiously, until Nico gently cradles the side of his face and a lovely blush takes over his features, highlighting the freckles speckled over his cheeks and on the bridge of his nose.

“You know I love this,” Nico says with a smile and soft eyes. He fixes Percy’s hat, his hair, and cleans his cheek with a firm but gentle swipe of his thumb, which he then cleans with his own tongue. “So it’s no problem.”

Percy’s flush intensifies and he blinks, repeatedly, seemingly dazed.

Nico grins. He leans forward and pecks him on the lips, and when they part he’s left with the taste of apple pie on his lips and the smell of cinnamon in his lungs.

It’s never a problem to do something Percy cares about, especially if Nico gets to spend time with him.


	18. Artist/Writer AU - Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico’s favorite season is Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I lied.
> 
> You get a _triple_ update.

Summer is the best season.

Not because of the relentless heatwaves, or the unfair sunburns. Not because the inherent sense of doom of having to socialize at some point looms around the corner.

No, summer is the best season because there’s the smell of strawberries in the air, the sea breeze in his hair, the sunshine in his heart’s smile.

Fall might be pleasing, nice and full of color.

Winter might mean comfort; being able to breathe, sigh in relief and feel more settled in his own skin.

Spring might be his sweet breeze—the one his sisters flourish in.

But summer is the best season, _because Percy_ _ thrives from it. _

In the summer Percy laughs loud and bright, throws his head back exposing the fine line of his throat. In the summer Percy’s freckles come to life in a way that makes him wonder if the galaxy is trying to claim its constellations back. In the summer he basks under the open sky, and Nico wonders if the Sun is jealous that he can only kiss Percy’s skin when he’s outside while Nico can hold him all throughout the night. Summer brings out the fieriness of his heart in the way his sea-green eyes shine like the ocean at his back.

Nico tries to project that onto a piece of paper, a blank canvas, an empty page. He tries watercolors and crayons and painting and collages and even gems.

It all boils down to this: not even all of the materials in the world or the colors in the universe will ever be enough to possibly convey the raw sentiment Percy brims with, the way he makes Nico feel.

Nico still tries.

And Percy knows. Nico knows he does. Knows it from the way his expression softens and gathers him in a loving embrace; knows it in the way he applies sunscreen on his back with gentle hands, presses feather light kisses to his face before smearing lotion on his nose with the tip of his pinky; knows it with the way he holds his hand while they walk along the shoreline late at night, keeps staring at Nico instead of at the stars.

And Nico?

He stares back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think this had to be explicitly stated, but I’ll say it anyway: they’re each other’s muse.


	19. Overthrowing Olympus - Something Once Lost Will Never Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every villain has an origin story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _name one hero who was happy.[you can’t](https://apiratefellinlovewithastar.tumblr.com/post/630723308903710720)._

“You still won’t accept godhood,” Zeus frunces his lips, like he’s just tasted something sour. “What else could you possibly want?”

There’s impatience in his eyes, lightning burning bright behind. A warning if he’s ever seen one.

Too bad Percy’s never been afraid of thunderstorms.

“What could I _possibly_ want?” Percy snarls. “I want my _life_ back.” 

Not even Poseidon’s solemn expression can cover his pleading eyes.

Percy doesn’t care.

“My fucking life, my home, my _husband–_ ” Percy breaks off, blinking away tears. He grits his teeth. “The dead. I want them back.”

Everyone stays quiet; they remember what happened the last time someone spoke out. Some avert their eyes, like Poseidon and Artemis. Hestia isn’t even present in the room—she _can’t_. Ares and Aphrodite on the other hand, are very much present. Their eyes gleam wickedly in glee, making him sick.

Percy’s only true allies are either casted down on Earth, or in the Underworld for lack of a Winter Solstice.

 _I cannot bring someone back to life_ , Hades had said, fists clenched. _But they want your help. Make them work for it._

“I can’t give you that.”

Percy snarls again and this time he talks without restrictions. “Then you have nothing to _fucking_ bribe me with, you absolute bastard.”

There will be consequences, of course he knows.

But Nico’s gone. What else is there to care about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Percy POV chapter!:D


	20. Friends with Benefits - Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would you want them if you can’t call them in the middle of the night to use their powers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [x](https://apiratefellinlovewithastar.tumblr.com/post/630748986997915648)~

Nico’s staring at the ceiling when the Iris Message comes through.

“Hey, you have that Underworldly fire thingy, right?” Percy asks distractedly.

He’s sorting through a box on the floor of his apartment in New Rome, nose scrunched up cutely and lips twisted in a frown.

“My father will have your hide if he hears you call it that,” he deadpans, half expecting Hades to spring up somewhere in his chambers. He always seems to know when Percy’s calling.

Nico straightens off his bed and starts to dress. He’s only wearing boxers, but it’s nothing Percy hasn’t seen before.

Speaking of which. Percy’s eyes run appreciatively up and down his body, focusing on Nico’s ass. Nico catches his gaze and smirks.

Percy sticks out his tongue. “As if you’d let that happen,” he says with a shiteating grin. “You love my ass too much to let me die.”

Nico rolls his eyes but doesn’t deny it, making Percy beam.

“It’s three in the morning, Perseus,” Nico says, somewhat entertained. He tries to sound nonchalant, instead of the lovesick fool he actually is when it comes to all things Percy Jackson. Judging by Percy’s little smile, he doesn’t quite manage it. “Why are you still up?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he gestures at both of them, amused. He taps the side of his head then. “ADHD brain: much thoughts, head full.”

Nico snorts at that.

“I know you can’t sleep, and neither can I. So I’m sorting through all the trash I had crowded on a corner.”

Nico raises an eyebrow in interest. “You mean the clutter of boxes you had under the sink last time I visited?”

“‘Last time I visited,’ he says,” Percy mocks under his breath. “Shut up, you were here making supper not even five hours ago.”

Nico laughs. Then he motions to the mess on the floor. “What  _ is _ that, anyway?”

“Ah.” Percy’s eyes snap back to the boxes. “That’s why I’m calling, actually,” he tilts his head, looking up with those damned baby seal eyes. “You wanna come help me  burn the gifts my shitty ex keeps sending me?”

He’s already putting on his shoes before Percy can even finish that sentence. “Oh, fucking absolutely.” Nico slides on his jacket. “I’ll be there in ten. Dropping by McDonalds first.”

Percy grins. “I’ll have the coffee ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ambiguous ex so you can fulfill your needs ♡


	21. Hanahaki AU - Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s no Oracle, but he saw it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up late with Starbucks* sup

Nico’s been clearing his throat for a while now. The itch has been there for even longer.

So when after a few days of coughing the first petal comes, he’s not really surprised. He’s even less surprised to find it’s blue, and a chrysanth at that.

_ Loyalty, devotion, joy. _

_ And a symbol of death, _ he also thinks, with a depreciating smirk.

Nico sighs, looking at the seemingly innocuous little thing. He feels surprisingly calm, considering he knows how this is going to play out.

He keeps the petal, because of course he will. He hides it in a box under his bed, fondly caressing its edges with a finger before closing the lid.

There’s nothing he would like more than to sleep the day away after that, but he promised Leo he’d help out down at the forges today, so he forces himself to leave his cabin.

He makes it five steps into the outside world before someone’s calling out his name. Nico tenses for a second but smoothly looks up, turns in the direction of the voice he would recognize anywhere.

Percy is there, a good twenty feet away, Michael Yew at his side looking exasperated and trying to get his attention. His customized blue camp shirt is singed at the edges and his arm is scraped, but he’s smiling up at Nico as if greeting him is more important than getting hurt at practice.

Hindsight is a bitch.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [it's not meddling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889421) by [vindice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice)
  * [knight in shining tank top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449939) by [vindice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice)




End file.
